Miss Fortune
Miss Fortune is the eighteenth episode of the first season of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on March 10, 2006. The episode was written by Emily Fox and directed by James Chressanthis, and recieved a total of 10.38 million viewers. The circus arrives in town and brings with it the spirit of a man who thinks his brother murdered him. Melinda must help this ghost come to terms with his death and his brother. Guest Starring *Jonathan Firth as Edward Pierce *Alicia Lagano as Lilia *Fay Masterson as Vera *Orlando Seale as Ambrose Pierce *Dariush Kashani as Bobby Tooch *Sandriel Frank as Burlesque Dancer *Joseph S. Griffo as Stretch *Blair Hickey as Dummy / Ventriloquist Ghost *Christy McGinity as Valkyrie *Ted Shred as Fire Eater *Mike Cochrane as Carney Plot Synopsis Melinda and Andrea go to the carnival, they feel like kids in a candy store. They go to a magic show and just when the magician was sawing his assistant in half he misses his mark and cuts her leg. Melinda sees a man dressed in all black wrapped in chains screaming at him making him lose his breath. Melinda walks out of the show and sees dead carnies, she makes sure not to look at them, her mind goes blurry and she sees the dead walking with clowns and she sees a trailer that holds fortune telling. Before she moves closer she is stopped by a ventriloquist, only the dummy spoke and says that the carnies never leave, the carnival is the only place that accepts people like them, you work in the carnival and you die for the carnival and 'we take care of ourselves' Andrea gets her fortune taken and the fortune teller tells her that her brother will be seen with tears. Before Andrea could ask for more then woman and Melinda are short of breath and a mini wind storm occurs inside the trailer, the doors are locked and the man appears beside her screaming. Andrea breaks the window and they all escape. Jim and his friend Bobby tend to the women and the woman leaves with the Magician that hurt his assistant. The next day Melinda goes to see the woman again and she the woman offers her to tell her fortune. She says that she is very empathetic and she carries a large burden. Melinda confesses that she sees ghosts and the other day she saw one of a man dressed in black in his mid-thirties wearing chains. The woman is spooked and says she can't do this and that she is sorry. The man appears once more and Melinda follows him. Melinda says that he is brother of the Magician. Ambrose pierce the one who hurt his assistant by accident. Edward, the ghost says that her and his brother killed him. He says that his brother betrayed him and he died just when they got back on the road. Edward was a great magician and his brother wanted to follow in his footsteps. Edward fell in love with Lilia when she was a patron and she joined the carnival to be with him but he was too focused on his work. Edward grew jealous when he saw Ambrose and Lilia together. Lilia took Edward's fortune and said that he would die. Edward didn't believe it and he did a trick Houdini did submerged in a tank of water the key to the locks didn't fit and he drowned, the last face he saw was Ambrose. Melinda says that he couldn't have done this and that she can help him and the other carnies to the light. Edward refuses to leave them alone knowing that they are in love and Ambrose is famous taking his place. After that he disappears and Melinda goes to see Ambrose but is stopped by the ventriloquist and says that patrons don't belong in this part of the carnival. She asks him where could she find Ambrose and his Lilia, 'she' tells her that they are in the magician's tent and that last time a patron stuck their in their business his face ended up in a ditch, he was having 'car troubles' the puppeteer looks at her before she moves to the tent. Melinda walks in and Lilia is giving Ambrose words of encouragement to do the trick that killed his brother. Edwards psychs him out. Ambrose goes in and attempts the trick but he is struggling. Ambrose is taken out and says that Edward is right that he will never be as good as Edward. Edward's assistant says that Edward is arrogant and Lilia tells her to be quiet and not to speak ill about the dead. The assistant brings out a bottle of vodka and Lilia rejects it. Lilia reveals that she is pregnant and Edward is furious. Ambrose and Lilia are seen arguing and they get in the car together. Melinda follows and before she could go further the doll of the ventriloquist is floating and says we take care of ourselves. Melinda swerves and crashes the car into a set of trash cans. Jim says there was nothing wrong with the car. Melinda goes to see Lilia and Lilia confesses that the baby is Edward's. She says that he was her whole life even though she was put second from his magic. Once she found out she was pregnant she thought it would change his attitude, on the night he died they got into a fight and it was too late to tell him. Ambrose dove into the cage to save Edward but it was too late. Lilia is five months pregnant. Melinda asks if she is in love with Ambrose. Lilia says she could never love Ambrose the way she loved Edward, Edward asks how did the key got switched. Lilia says she doesn't know and Ambrose has no idea. Edward's assistant Vera was the one who switched the key, she says that Edward was holding him back and confessed that she loved Ambrose and she wanted him to live his dream. Ambrose is shocked to learn that his brother thought he and Lilia were the one that killed him/ Edward apologizes and wishes he could have just one day to be with them again. Edward tells Melinda to tell Ambrose to love Lilia the way he never could. Vera turns herself in and Melinda, Andrea and Lilia go to Ambrose's magic show to see him do that the trick that killed Edward. He succeeds and every one cheers. Melinda sees Edward in the water and he is smiling at his brother and Melinda before moving onto the light. Spirits edward the great Notes *This episode gathered a total of 10.38 million viewers. *Andrea's death was forseen in this episode while Andrea was having her palms read, the reading showed that there would be tears and pain linked to her brother (at the time Andrea thought it would be her losing her brother when in fact, it was the other way around). Trivia *'Factual errors': The sawing a woman in half illusion is just that - an illusion. Though it appears that half of the woman is in one box and half in the other, in fact she is entirely contained in the top box and the bottom box is empty. Therefore, when the magician is spooked by the ghost early in the show and his saw drifts off-target into the bottom box, his female assistant is in no danger whatsoever - she is squeezed up in the top box. But Melinda jumps up and yells, "stop!", the magician draws out a saw covered with blood, and later Jim is seen patching the girl's legs and saying the cuts are only superficial. The magician's saw would never even have been near the girl's legs. Quotes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes